Divine Blood
by Argos214
Summary: Link goes missing, the Golden Goddesses betray Hyrule, and Princess Zelda still has her wisdom but is slowly losing her sanity. Chances of surviving the Goddesses' wrath get much slimmer when a certain homicidal maniac enters the fray.
1. Chapter 1

[Isabel POV cont.]

I went around the pits of boiling magma and the sharp obsidian walls, surviving once again. I joked to myself that after trekking through all the lava and the rocks I've gotten immune to fire. But that would've made walking around this place even more boring.

I was really getting irritated of going around the damn place, each time thinking that maybe, just maybe, I'd finally catch them this time - the two bastards who killed my father and caused the disappearance of my mother.

And worst of all, I was pretty sure I lost a lot of weight, considering I only packed food that would last me for at least one to three months. (Hey, you never know when you'll return when you're in these kinds of places.) But you can't stop a big appetite, so all that food lasted way shorter than it would've.

I decided to sit on the only non-hazardous rock that I sat on for the last 411 times, close my eyes and ponder just liked I had for the last 411 times, and check on my watch and for the current date and time, just I had been doing for the last... Well, you get the picture.

October 29th. Almost six years since I'd found the gate to this hellish realm, wherever it is in. It's my cousin's birthday today. Maybe when I get out of here, I can give him that wrestling poster he'd always wanted. If I can get out of here...

I really miss that cousin of mine. Always cheerful and optimistic all the time, even after all that crap we went through - his mother being killed by his own father, and those two men who killed my father. Add other crazy idiots trying to slit our throats open once they found out the only person of authority in our harsh part of the city, and our lives are pretty much crap.

But even after all that, my cousin always had that humorous underdog attitude - thinking he would achieve anything despite people saying otherwise. He never raised his voice to anyone, even me. And let's just say I was no typical obedient younger cousin.

He had always worried about my ways as a criminal-murderer/weapons dealer in order to get money for his education, but thankfully I was smart enough not to reveal myself and harm myself in the process, even if was a mere 7-year-old. Then nine years later I decided to retire from that business and continue to be wrestler alongside him.

I remained on that rock, hand on my chin and staring at the magma in thought, when some really crazy and stupid idea hit me.

Some people might say that challenging a superior foe does not make you brave; it makes you stupid. Well, bear with me while I'm saying this, but I had a sudden desire to touch the magma. Yes, yes, I know, I'd melt my ass off if I dared to even tap it, but some stupid impulse or mental force made me. Anyway, I got up from my rock, walked to the magma, and hesitantly, I let my entire forearm sink into the molten rock.

I waited for a few seconds, seeing if the heat would dominate my flesh and turn my bones to ash, but all I felt was a warm feeling. No searing burn. And when I got my arm out, it was completely fine. All in one piece.

How the hell did that happen? How? When I was younger, I'd always get burned when I got too close to fire, and I would certainly be burnt by lava. Why was I suddenly immune now?

I didn't have much time to think about it because a humming sound started echoing around the realm. I looked around, trying to pinpoint where it came from, when another sound echoed, then a tiny glowing speck came to me.

"Hey!" it called to me in a high-pitched voice. I looked closer at the speck and realized it some kind of fairy. She circled me, trying to catch my attention.

"Hey!" it called again. "You look lost."

"Really?" I said. "Can you hardly tell?" The fairy-thingy, along with the confusion my arm just gave me and my hunger for food, was not helping my mood.

She must've sensed I was grumpy. "Listen, I know the way out!" she exclaimed, as if that would help me cheer up. She started flying away, then paused to see if I'd follow her way.

Now, normally, if anyone faced a situation like this, they would assume they were hallucinating and end up staying in a similar cave or any other extreme environment and die from insanity.

_But she may be my only way out of this godforsaken land_, I thought. After some deeper thought, I decided I should follow the fairy.

She led me to a section of the realm where I was not familiar with. Instead of being threatened by the reddish glow of the magma, I was greeted by the cool blue glow of crystals.

There was another part of this damn place, which I've been wandering around for six years, and I didn't find it? Note to self: Never volunteer to be navigator in a hiking trip. That way, you won't be pressured into finding a way out then make problems worse by having you're whole group, including yourself, be eaten alive by whatever wild animals. Though I will admit: the crystals did look beautiful, giving off a gentle blue glow on the stalactites.

After following the fairy around in the cave for a few miles, still admiring the view, I turned my head to the right, and what looked like some kind of portal shined. It resonated the same humming sound I heard in the magma field. It showed a wide grass field, and immediately beyond that field were some houses and unpaved roads. It looked like any other countryside town, but something didn't seem very... Earth-like about it.

I looked at the fairy, then walked the last few feet of the cave, and went through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. School, life, and whatnot kinda got in the way of continuing the story. Anyways, here's the second chapter! :D**

_Chapter 2_

After following that fairy through the portal, all I could say was, "Whoa."

Seeing the town in person was a lot more amazing than looking at it from the portal. However, the bright sun made it difficult to enjoy looking around without squinting. Being in a cave for six years, light would be an almost impossible occurence.

After my eyes adjusted, I looked if the fairy was still with me, and there it was flying around my head happily. I could swear it was humming a song from Sonic the Hedgehog. I looked at myself and I knew I was in serious need of a huge meal. My shirt looked like it was three sizes too big, and my pants were starting to sag. I had to tighten my sash-belt around my waist so that they wouldn't fall on my ankles.

The fairy sat on my left shoulder, still humming the song. I was certain she knew this place more than I did, but I guess she expected me to lead my own way. But I wasn't sure where to go first. So I just walked around to see if any people were around to tell me where I was, because apparently the damn fairy won't tell me.

There weren't many people around, so it was hard finding directions, and even harder with the fairy not saying anything.

Eventually, I saw what appeared to be a group of soldiers marching, with two women, one tall with white hair and another shorter one with blond hair, were walking along with them. The taller one must've been the bodyguard of the blonde, because she kept looking around and holding her giant sword, as if watching to see if anyone dared to attack her. The blonde woman looked a bit younger than her bodyguard and more daintier, wearing a pink dress and some kind of tiara around her forehead. Based on the bodyguard's feeling of tension, I knew the blonde gal was important.

I came across a blacksmith and asked what was going on. He answered, "The Hero of Hyrule has gone missing. The princess and her armies have searched far and wide to look for him, but nothing has come up."

"Rumors have spread that he was transported to another world, but the General is stubborn," the fairy chimed in.

"Oh, so you've finally decided to speak now, huh?"

The fairy shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, and I saw that the army was coming in our direction. I decided to give them some space out of respect, but I saw the bodyguard's eyes staring intently at me. I had a bad feeling she was not leading her army through another search for the Hero as the blacksmith said.

"Halt!" The blonde (probably the princess) raised her hand to the army, and the soldiers stopped. She, with the bodyguard following her, walked directly to me. The blacksmith bowed to her.

The princess studied me cautiously. It was pretty unsettling, but the look on her face didn't seem like she was disgusted, just wondering who I am. And judging by the look on her face, she probably knew I was not from this realm. Wherever this realm is...

"Pardon me for asking, but how did you arrive here?" she asked me.

"I, uh... I was in this cave for six years, and this fairy led me the way out," I answered. I pointed to the little blue spck on my shoulder.

The princess simply nodded. The bodyguard glared at me behind her. They both exchanged glances, probably silently considering something I obviously didn't know.

"Navi, we will take care of the girl from here on out. Thank you for finding her."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said. "What do you mean 'take care of me'? Are you guys using me as some kind of sacrifice or something? Or do you think I know where your 'Hero of Hyrule' is, 'cause I sure as hell don't know!"

"I meant what I said, do not worry," the princess replied. "We will give you shelter in the castle, and Impa will give you training once you are fit enough to travel."

"Wait. I said I don't know where this 'Hero' is.. Why would you want me along?"

"We will explain on the way to the castle," she replied. "Now come with us. You are in serious need of a good meal."

"Hmph. You don't need to tell me twice."

And so I followed the princess, Navi, and Impa to the castle of Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"So, what is your name?" the princess asked me as we walked, the army of soldiers behind us.

"Isabel Ruiz," I replied.

The princess nodded. "My name is Zelda. So, Isabel, how did you survive being in a cave for six years?"

"Well, besides walking and hiking around the entire area and eating food that should've lasted longer if it wasn't for my appetite, I don't know how."

"But how did you find that cave?" Impa asked.

Now that was a touchy question to answer. I rarely mention my motives for whatever crazy thing I'm doing. When I was seven years old and selling weapons for my cousin's university education and his restaurant, I never said anything about it. I knew at the time he would never accept any money that came from illegal labor. But I had to. Apparently, our wealth wasn't enough to pay off those expenses. And he would never want me doing anything that seemed dangerous in order to avenge my parents. Despite my denying so, he knew me better than anyone. That's why we were so close to each other.

However, the looks on Zelda and Impa's faces told me I couldn't hide anything from them.

With a deep breath I said, "I found it by accident, but then I thought I would find whoever killed my father. But I never was able to find them."

Impa's expression softened, but I didn't need her pity. I received too much of it back home.

"Anyway, how did you find me?"

Impa spoke. "We heard from Navi that the goddess Din felt a foreign presence in the Eldin Province, so the Princess sent her out to see who it was. You said that you were wandering around in a cave for six years. Did that cave have magma in it?"

"Yeah. And you couldn't believe what happened to me when I touched that magma. Nothing! My arm was completely fine!"

"What?! How? Are you some kind of sorceress or something?"

"Look. Do you see these clothes? This damn thin stalk of a body I have? Even a sorceress can keep her body normal without food."

"...That is true, now that you mention it.. Anyway, about the cave. Did it also have a section with blue crystals?"

"That's where Navi led me to the portal to this place."

"Portal?" Zelda echoed. "There's no portal there."

"Well, there was when I was there."

"Hmmm... That cave. That must've been the Eldin Caves. That must be the reason why Din felt your presence."

"But why was only she able to feel her presence. Wouldn't Farore and Nayru also feel it?" Navi asked.

"That's what's strange about it."

"Wait, can anyone fill me in on whoever these Din, Nayru, and Farore figures are? Apparently, I'm in some other world."

"Some other world?" Impa raised an eyebrow. "A young man said something like that when he came to Hyrule Castle a few months ago. But he disappeared for some reason. Strange man, he was. Psychotic, too."

I let all what I heard sink in. We walked in silence for a few miles until we reached a village, and a castle I instantly knew was Hyrule Castle stood proudly above it. The village looked like any one you would ever picture, with humble cottages, farms, and market stands, and residents milling around, minding their own business.

When they saw us, however, they bowed down to us - well, Zelda, I mean. After they went back up, I could sense that they saw me. I heard murmurs of confusion and concern among themselves. God, I hate it when people saw me as more interesting. As if they hadn't seen a young, out-of-shape girl their whole lives. Okay, maybe not often, but you get the picture, right?

A few moments later, we crossed the moat and entered the enormous wooden doors of Hyrule Castle.

The throneroom was beautiful. Lined with windows along the sides streaming sunlight and a soft, red carpet that led the way to the throne. Royalty of the world, if you saw what I saw, you would eat your hearts out.

Anyways, we stopped there and Zelda dismissed her soldiers and Navi. "We must continue our search, but we cannot leave you in this condition," she said.

"Oh... Right." I had been so distracted checking out the throneroom that I forgot about my current state.. or what remained of it.

"Do not worry. We will prepare you a meal and Impa will discuss how we will train you."

"Train me? For what?"

I shouldn't have asked that.

Impa and Zelda exchanged glances, and Impa slowly put on a sly smile. "Since you survived Eldin Caves and Din was the only one to feel your presence, the princess and I have decided you have something special that is yet to be brought to light. So, we will let you stay here and join our search for the Hero of Hyrule."

"O... kay, then," I replied. It didn't really feel like they were kidnapping me. I mean, at least they were going to give me a meal and they were going to train me. Not that I needed it, since I am a wrestler, but I didn't want to say that. Besides, my skills in the ring were going pretty rough, anyway. "But what does my surviving the caves have to do with the Hero of Hyrule."

"The Hero of Hyrule wields the Triforce of Courage," Zelda answered. "That is the symbol of the goddess Farore. Farore is Din's sister. And Din was the only one who felt your presence when you were in Eldin Caves..."

"So you think there's a connection with my arrival here and the Hero disappearing? That doesn't really make sense."

"True," Impa chimed in. "But it may be our only clue." She didn't sound too sure when she said that. I couldn't blame her. How I arrived here and the Hero disappearing seriously did not seem connected at all. However, it did sound a bit odd, now that I thought about it.

"Then it's settled?" Zelda asked.

"Well, alright." I answered reluctantly. "Though I don't know how I'll play my role in this search."

"No one does at first when they're met with their first quest. But we just might find out along the way."

She smiled. And I smiled back. For some reason, I kind of felt comfortable with Zelda. She reassured me from my doubts. I guess the Hero of Hyrule might have felt the same way when he had to save the kingdom. How he saved Hyrule, I would have to ask later. Right now, I just wanted to eat, change out my screwed-up clothes, and start training.


End file.
